universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bray Wyatt
Bray Wyatt= |-|The Fiend= Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Lamber Bray hold up his lamber from his entrance. Once done, Bray will hold the lamber for 5 seconds. If a opponents try to attack you was the lamber open. The lamber emits a damaging shower of smokes. The knockback is low regardless of the power of the blocked attack. The spores themselves can be absorbed, and the move is in fact the only counterattack that fires projectiles when activated. Side B - Running Crossbody Bray runs up and launches himself into the opponents. Any opponent in it's way, dealing damage and pushing it's targets back. However, there’s risky damage of falling out the stage, leaving you helpless. Up B - Swine Intervention When used, Bray smashes straight downward into the ground, which provides minor protection against nearby enemies. If used on the ground, you'll jump forward before dropping down. This move can be canceled by grabbing the ledge while dropping. Down B - Uranage Bray rushes and grabs the opponents. If successful, he’ll tuck the opponents head under their near arm. The wrestler then simultaneously lifts the opponent up, turns 180° and falls backwards, bringing the opponent over them and slamming him/her back-first onto the opponents. Final Smash - Sister Abigail Smoke appears on the stage. Bray will disappear and reappear into the shadow figure, performing his Spider Walk. You will get a choice on who to attack with his finisher, Sister Abigail before 5 seconds are up and a random decision is made. After all, Bray grabs one of the opponents and performs Sister Abigail, causing heavy damage and knockback into the opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:WWE Category:Wrestler Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Kombat Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Beard Category:Hat Wearer Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Fat Category:American Category:Scary Characters Category:Leader Category:The Wyatt Family Category:League of Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Creepy characters Category:FCW Category:The Devil Category:Long Hair Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Heros Category:Former Villains Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Story Teller Category:Kids TV Show Host Category:Firefly Funhouse Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Painters Category:Gardener Category:Exercisers Category:HURT! HEAL! Category:People with a Split Personality Category:Erase Your Mind! Category:Let Me In! Category:People who want you to Let Them In Category:Big Boy Category:Psycho Characters Category:Serial Killer Category:Violent Category:Dangerous Category:Darkness lover Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover